


I want D

by sugoionna87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoionna87/pseuds/sugoionna87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a playlist on his phone that is meant for one person only...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever...go easy on me! In all seriousness I hope you guys like it and feel free to criticize as much as you like :)

Stiles knows he should change the password on his phone. Everyone knows it. He wasn’t creative about it, 2233, and he should have known that it would eventually bite him in the ass. And it does on a lazy sunday afternoon when the pack is chilling at Derek’s loft.

Kira and Scott are cuddled up on the floor by the big window playing some stupid game on Scott’s phone. Malia is patently avoiding him on the couch with a book and Liam is trying not to look at her from his uncomfortable seat beside her. He isn’t sure what Derek is doing but he himself is sprawled across the center area with his laptop open. He is supposed to be writing a paper but instead he is looking up Agent’s of Shield fanfiction, imagining himself as Fitz and enjoying all the stories where he’s shipped with Mack. He doesn’t notice when Lydia picks his phone up and takes it over to the oversized stereo.

“What’s on ‘I want D’?” She says casually as she plugs it in and plays the first song.

It takes a half a bar before Stiles is up and trying to get the thing turned off but it’s too late.

“Is that Twerk it Like Miley?” Kira asks looking from Lydia to Stiles.

Stiles glares at Lydia who smiles sweetly. It’s then that Derek comes out of his room, toweling at his short hair, in a sinfully low slung sweats and a wife-beater. Stiles glare turns into a choked whimper and overly big eyes as he takes in Derek’s muscular body, the body of a very special wolf.

“Why do you have Twerk it like Miley on a mix?” Derek asks.

Everyone looks at Stiles and he wishes that he’d changed his passcode.

“I like the beat?” He manages to squeak out.

To tell the absolute truth he built the mix slowly with the absolute purpose of seducing one Derek Hale. It had begun sometime after Braeden had started hanging around. He’d begin with that stupidly catchy Ariana Grande song. A stupid love song. It had devolved into a mix he reserved specifically for masturbating to thoughts of Derek.

He knows he must be seven shades of red and he can feel his body betraying him. He wants to dance the way he has only in his room when he’s imagined Derek’s green eyes watching him, flashing their werewolf blue when he’s especially turned on. It begins with a slightly awkward twitch in his hips which has Lydia close to giggles already. Before long he is full on in his mode and Scott being the best friend a guy could ever ask for joins him in his own awkward spastic dancing. It almost doesn’t surprise him when they’re all dancing together with Derek sitting off to the side eyes flashing blue---wait what?

Stiles could have sworn Derek was wolfing out and wolfing out while watching him. If anything especially electric is happening besides the impromptu dance party nobody says anything. He twirls Lydia around and they grind against each other. Stiles swears he hears growling and his brown eyes settle back on Derek who is definitely giving blue eyed wolf man. He wanders from the room and Stiles is tempted to follow him. Lydia turns and smiles warmly before leaning in and whispering into his ear.

“If you don’t do something now you never will and you’ll always regret it,” She says with all the seriousness Stiles has ever seen from her. “and if you don’t regret it emotionally I’ll make sure you regret it physically, ok?”

Stiles tries to smile at her but he’s nervous and he’s certain the wolves and kitsune heard what Lydia said and now he’s completely sick to his stomach. He slips away from the dance party, trying not to feel Malia’s eyes boring into his back.

He finds Derek laying on his bed, an arm thrown across his eyes. He rolls his ankles a few times and Stiles watches the way the muscles in his legs flex and bulge. After a moment Stiles steps all the way in the room and pushes the door closed behind him. He stands there feeling stupid, watching Derek.

“Come all the way in if you’re staying,” Derek says causally and it’s only then that Stiles notices that Derek is looking at him, just barely, beneath his arm.

Stiles takes a few tentative steps forward and then tries to act naturally. He throws himself a little too zealously at the bed and ends up sprawled across Derek’s chest. He goes bright red and tries to apologize but what comes out is a mumbled gibberish.

He isn’t surprised when Derek rolls his eyes but he’s freaking out of his mind with wonder when he feel’s Derek’s hand on the small of his back. He looks up into Derek’s face but he’s closed his eyes again. This is new territory for them, more than the smiling and the sort of peaceful look Derek had been giving him the last few weeks.

“I...um...you weren’t...uh..you know... dancing. Everything ok?” Stiles asks, trying to be casual.

“Not much of a dancer,” Derek says without opening his eyes.

Stiles nods and rests his head on Derek’s chest. He can hear the quick beat beneath his sternum and it makes his relax a little. He adjusts himself into a more comfortable position, enjoying the radiating heat that Derek’s giving off. They can still hear the music, dulled by the distance and walls in between them but for the first time in a long time Stiles feels genuinely and completely relaxed.

It’s dark when Stiles wakes up with his body tucked safely beneath Derek’s. The music has been turned off and he has no idea if anyone is still hanging around. He looks up into Derek’s sleeping face enjoying his long black eyelashes and pinched sleeping expression. Derek snorts in his sleep and Stiles smiles uncontrollably.

It’s at that exact moment that Derek adjusts himself and Stiles realizes that what he’d thought was Derek’s arm is Derek’s dick. Stiles has never made the noise he makes before but he doubts it will be the last. It’s a combination of shock, desire and complete terror. It rouses Derek, who lifts his head and stares down at Stiles for a long moment.

“Problem?” Derek says, his voice deeper and huskier than usual.

“Nope, none. Nada. Nine. Um..No,” Stiles says quickly, trying to twist away from the third leg that is Derek’s dick.

Of course, that only pushes it more firmly into him and inadvertently presses his own eager dick against Derek. He sees the moment when Derek feels it and he makes the noise again. A smile creeps across Derek’s face. He pulls himself up and off of Stiles and Stiles isn’t sure if he should be happy or upset.

Derek disappears out of the room and Stiles tries to think about baseball and Kanima and Nogitsune; anything to get his mind off of the sexy smile the sourwolf had given him.

“I am not hard. I am not hard. I am not hard,” Stiles whispers. Derek snorts from the bedroom doorway and Stiles looks up at him.

“That’s a pretty lame way of trying to not be hard,” Derek says. He moves forward slowly, as though he’s stalking his prey. Stiles gulps and sits up, pushing himself back in the head board.

“Where...where is everyone?” Stiles asks.

“Gone home I guess. We fell asleep,” Derek says. “Scott texted to say they left your stuff.”

“Oh, cool. Well I don’t want to be in your way so--”

“You’re not,”

“I’m not…”

“In. My. Way,” Derek says. He sits down at the end of the bed with lots of space between them. He doesn’t look away when Stiles stares at him, his eyes big and brown. He doesn’t look away when Stiles bites his bottom lip. It’s the way Stiles’ tongue hangs out for just a second too long that makes Derek turn his head away and adjust himself.

Stiles pulls his legs up and wraps his arms around them to hide his own growing erection.

“So um...uh...I can stay?” Stiles says.

Derek looks at him again and holds up his hand with Stiles phone.

“If...you dance for me,” He says softly. “I want D mix.”

Stiles gulps. He considers his options. He could run but he’s pretty sure the evolved wolf would have no problem bringing him down. He could outright refuse but he doesn’t want to. So instead he stands up and nods. Derek’s grin is huge as he unlocks Stiles’ phone (god he has to change the code) and plays the list. The first song that comes on is ‘Love me Harder’ by Ariana Grande and Stiles tries to show his confidence. He moves his hips slowly rocking to the beat, and closes his eyes to try and get the idea of Derek freaking Hale watching him dance.

What starts as a simple hip movement gets more elaborate, body rolling and hips thrusting. With his eyes closed he can’t see the reaction he’s getting, can’t see the way Derek’s eyes have started glowing or the way that Derek palms his dick through his sweatpants enjoying the sight of the lithe body before him. Derek reaches out, putting a finger in Stiles’ belt loop and pulling him closer. Stiles refuses to open his eyes and keeps dancing, even when he can feel Derek’s hot breath against his stomach and his hands pushing Stiles’ shirt up.

It’s the feeling of Derek’s blunt teeth that draw his eyes open half-lidded. Derek stares up at him, breathing hard and with his tongue against Stile’s stomach.

“I--” Stiles tries to say.

“Shut up and dance,” Derek growls out.

Stiles whimpers and continues to move. Derek lets his hands move up further, pushing Stiles’ shirt all the way up over his head. Stiles whimpers again when Derek leans back resting on his elbows and sticks his hands into his sweatpants, obviously stroking himself. Stiles doesn’t know what's happening. He feels like he’s in a dream and he doesn’t want to wake up.

Stiles is on fire. Derek’s hand moves like lightning in his sweatpants and the grunts and groans he send Stiles into a blaze. He doesn’t stop moving his hips to the music, grinding in the air. Without thinking he unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down his legs. Derek groans with pleasure as Stiles’ pale legs come into view and then his groan becomes a whimper when Stiles removes his boxers, exposing his rock hard cock, long and thin like its owner.

Derek stops his motions as Stiles starts stroking himself, the younger man biting his bottom lip. Derek stands up and reverses the roles, pushing Stiles on to his back on the bed and watching as he strokes himself. Derek’s waited so long for a moment like this one and he’s more than a little terrified that he’s fucking it up by starting with sex instead of conversation but his mind is working on overdrive at the beautiful sight before him. Stiles’ flesh is flushed pink with excitement, his tongue sitting out against his lips and his hands eagerly working his cock and balls.

“I’m going to give you a chance,” Derek growls. “this is going to be your only opportunity.”

Derek slowly pushes down his sweats a little further revealing the perfect V of his muscles. Stiles groans and tightens his grip.

“Say No and we can go back to pretending that we’re not attracted to each other. That it doesn’t bother us to see the other one with someone else. We’ll go back to just being packmates and never speak of this again. So if you don’t want to go any further--”

“Further...I want...Please. GOD, why are you not touching me please, now, God,” Stiles blurts out.

Derek laughs and pushes his sweats the rest of the way down. Stiles whimpers when he sees how long, thick, and uncut Derek’s cock is. It’s everything he’s dreamed and so much more. Derek pushes himself onto the bed and crawls up Stiles’ body on his knees. Derek hesitates for just a moment before pressing their lips together firmly. Stiles moans in pleasure at finally enjoying Derek’s sweet kiss.

While Stiles’ is distracted by Derek’s lips, Derek’s hands are busy putting a firm grip on both of their cocks and stroking. Stiles feels himself going to pieces as Derek works his cock in his fist. Derek movs his mouth until he was nibbling on Stiles’ long throat.

Derek works them together and they’re both in sensory overload. They’d both wanted it too badly for so long. Pre-come streams from both of their cocks and they grunt and groan louder.

“I can’t...Derek...Please--” Stiles says breathily.

Derek growls his understanding and adjusts his grip so he’s just holding Stiles’ cock in his hand. He twists and works it quickly. Stiles feels himself on the edge of ecstasy and then falls over the edge cumming in between their bodies. As Stiles fall back on to the bed catching his breath and enjoying his afterglow, Derek quickly grasps his own cock and follows Stiles to the edge of the world. His cum shoots up on to Stiles face and Derek groans with pleasure smelling his scent on Stiles’ body.

They lay in the afterglow for a few moments, catching their breath. Stiles runs his hands through Derek’s hair and Derek moans in pleasure.

“Ok?” He asks pulling himself up on to his elbows. His heart and his cock warm as Stiles’ cum covered face breaks out into a smile.

“Best. Sex. Ever.” Stiles says.

Derek laughs. “We haven’t gotten to the sex part yet. That was good foreplay.”

Stiles’ eyes get big as saucers. Derek runs his finger through his cum and put it to Stiles’ lips. Stiles laps it up.

“Don’t be scared, we won’t go any further then you want to,” Derek says.

“Ok. Ok. Ok,” Stiles says.

Derek jumps up and gets a warm wash cloth and cleans Stiles up. Once he cleans the younger man up, he helps him under the blankets of the bed and wraps him in his arms, spooning him close to his chest.

“We need to talk,” Derek whispers in to Stiles’ ear.

“Later. Let me enjoy this for a minute,” Stiles says, nearly asleep.

“Ok Babe,” Derek says, kissing Stiles’ cheek.

“Babe…” Stiles says softly, his voice filled with pleasure.

When he feels sure Stiles is asleep Derek kisses him again. “I love you”

“I love you too,” Stiles whispers.

Derek allows himself to fall asleep, sure in Stiles affections.


End file.
